


Spilled Coffee

by toaquiprashippar



Series: Rhaegar x Lyanna Christmas Week 2018! [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Modern Westeros, Past Relationship(s), Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: Two strangers, a spilled 'stolen' coffee and everything fate had in store for them.DAY 3: Modern AU + Christmas.





	Spilled Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for you guys. It's been so fun to write and see your response to it. Means a lot and makes me want to write even more! 
> 
> Modern AU gives us soooo many possibilities, I love it. I hope you guys enjoy this one, I know using Elbert that sounded weird but I didn't want to go with Bobby B (you'll see why, a whole year? lya would never!) LOL 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all of my friends who inspire me daily and thanks to this goddess that can't get enough of being awesome and beta'ing for me, this cutie Fairytalelovr. <3

                               

It was late at night and she was roaming around town — King’s Landing was sleeping, but Lyanna could not.

After a year of dating, she had to let Elbert go. She had found the ring on his coat and she knew he probably intended to propose to her tomorrow night. So she came clean with the man: told him she held nothing but affection for him and that he deserved so much more than that.

She felt awful, really. He had reacted badly, crying and accusing her of cheating. He said he was the one who decided what was better for him and he knew it was her. Lyanna felt even worse: how does one tell a man that she does not want him and never will? How does one tell the man that she wanted love but also lust, two things she had never had with him?

Lyanna could not break his heart like that, so she played the ‘you are too good for me’ card. Seven hells, he probably was. But she had a heart and she intended to be true to it, so she left his house and his life, bringing only memories and a heavy feeling in her chest with her, to the one place she knew that could cure any bad feelings left in her.

Aegon’s Park.

* * *

Across town, Rhaegar left his ex-wife’s house. His ex-wife’s house, how odd that sounded. It was official now: Rhaegar and Elia were divorced, their lives had no ties anymore, and now all that was left were memories of good and bad times.

It was Christmas Eve and the silver haired man did not know where to go. His family did not know of his marital issues and he did not want to bother his friends, all married and busy on that night.

Maybe Arthur could give him shelter, his girlfriend was away on business. However, Rhaegar decided against it. His friend was a busy man, running his own security company.

So Rhaegar did what any lonely person would on Christmas Eve in King’s Landing: he walked to Aegon’s Park, where Christmas was everywhere and a good cup of Starbucks could warm his body and the scenario would warm his soul.

* * *

He was enjoying his beverage when someone stumbled upon him. The hot drink spilled all over his sweater and he heard a curse. He was hot and mad, but before he could complain at the clumsy person that decided to make his night even worse, his eyes met hers.

Wow.

 _If getting hot coffee all over me is what it takes to get this woman to talk to me, give me another cuppa_ , he thought.

“I’m so so so sorry,” she begged, in a whiny voice. “I just had one of the worst nights of my year and they didn’t have my coffee of preference, apparently I’m too common and everybody takes Caramel Macchiato, and everyone in my family will talk about my lack of boyfriend since I just dumped mine which makes me the worst human in life, not to mention the fact that I have no idea what I am going to do with my life… and I not only got you wet and burned, I’m bugging you with my shit.” She cursed and he bit back a smile until he could not hold it back any longer.

Rhaegar open heartedly laughed. He hadn’t done that in a while.

“I’m pleased to see my pain amuses you. I guess we can call it even?” She eyed him ironically.

“No, sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh at you.” He bit his lip, she hadn’t noticed how thick and soft his lips seemed to be. And his eyes, wow, his eyes.

“I also had one of the worst days and nights of my year and I just bought your last coffee, I think.” He was now plainly amused.

“So I guess you deserved it.” Lyanna joked, he smiled.

“But that is not Caramel Macchiato, I know my smells, buddy.” Lyanna answered smugly.

“No, that is not. But there was a woman with a baby right outside the store and she asked me for it. So I bought it for her.” He shrugged.

“Wow, good looking and a good samaritan?” She thought she said in her mind, but his laugh showed her maybe not.

“Did I say this aloud?” She asked herself.

“You did.” He said himself smug this time.

“You should change your clothes, and I mine. I live just around the block. Wow. That is not what I meant. I wasn’t making a pass at you or something like this.” Lyanna was cursing herself non-stop, what the fuck was wrong with her?

“We just met and you already want to sneak a peek? Damn, woman,” he said and she poked his chest.

“Now you’re just having way too much fun at my expense,” she said, hands on her waist.

“And I don’t even know your name,” Rhaegar pointed out.

“Okay, how about this, no names, but you can give me a nickname, and I’ll give you one.” She bit her lip, he was just as interested on her lips now too.

“Now what’s the fun in that? Do you have a husband you’re hiding or a skeleton in the closet?” he asked her and Lyanna shook her head.

“Nope, recently dumped my boyfriend and apparently that makes me a bitch.” She shrugged, if they were sharing miseries, why not go full on honesty?

“Recently divorced, separated for two years already. It seems I have intimacy issues.” He shrugged as well, had he spilled too much? He was hoping this beautiful stranger wasn’t about to run from him now.

“Well, that makes two of us,” she said.

“Didn’t want to have sex?” she asked him plainly and he almost choked.

“Why, we are being honest here,” he said and she chuckled.

“It helps not knowing each other’s name.” She winked.

“Okay, here we go. We did have sex, but it wasn’t good. Not really. It was sweet, but sex is more than liking each other, right? It’s lust and passion too.” He asked her and she saw herself on his question.

“Would it be too weird if I said my problem was the same?” she asked him, who seemed surprised.

“Then maybe the problem wasn’t with us, it was the match that wasn’t proper,” Rhaegar concluded, she liked the thought.

“I like that point of view.” She eyed him warmly.

“So we’re both needing lust, you say.” She joked and he blushed.

“Oh, shush. I was joking.” She grinned at his reddened face.

“It’s hard to imagine a man not falling in lust with you,” he murmured and she eyed him intensely.

“And to think he acted like a shy young lad.” She chuckled.

“Okay, our nicknames then. What will we call one another?” he asked her.

“Tell me your favorite color and your favorite animal.” Lyanna almost forgot about her wet shirt, it was easy to get lost in this stranger’s presence.

“My favorite color is red and my favorite animals are dragons,” Rhaegar answered her, “but don’t call me Red Dragon, please. I have a bit of a problem with that.” He shook his head.

“Okay, I hope you elaborate on that one later,” Lyanna said, “but I’ll call you Dragon, and you can call me Wolf.” She added.

“Now we just sound like an old tale of the North,” Rhaegar said and Lyanna smiled. “Are you from the North?” he asked her.

“Yup, born and raised. With a sprinkle of King’s Landing.” She shrugged. “I’ve been living here for a few years now.”

“I was born elsewhere but raised here. King’s Landing has been home all my life.” Rhaegar took a quick trip to memory lane in the back of his mind.

“Elsewhere being?” she asked.

“Summerhall,” he murmured, everyone knew of the fire that burned down the entire city.

“Oh, Summerhall. I hope to go there one day, they say you can camp around the castle and watch the stars. It’s in my to-do list.” Lyanna said.

“Where have you been all my life?” he mumbled but she heard him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Lyanna bit her lip and she eyed him wickedly. He let out a breath.

“I would, actually.” He wasn’t actually joking. “But for now, how about we buy ourselves some new clothes? We wouldn’t want to catch a cold,” he said and she agreed.

“It is Christmas Eve, do you really think we can find anywhere open now?” she asked unbelieving.

“Well, we can always try Rhaenys’ Closet,” he said.

“Rhaenys’ Closet is already closed, I’m sure, Dragon.”

“I live around the corner,” she let out, not knowing where she was going with it.

“I thought that we agreed to no names.”

“We did, I can wait outside and you change your shirt.” Rhaegar offered, always the gentleman. She thought on it for a second, if she should fear this guy. If he would turn into a stalker and murder her in cold blood. _Well, at least he’s cute_ , she thought, probably not thinking straight.

“I can get you a shirt too,” she said.

“I don’t want a shirt from your ex.” He snorted.

“Why? He’s my ex, not my present.” She smiled at his weird expression.

“It cannot be a good omen,” he said.

“Oh, so we’re going places here, are we?” Lyanna chuckled with his lack of words.

“Don’t worry, my Dragon. I think we are.” She pecked his cheek and he just flushed. She ignored it and took him back to her place.

Instead of doing what they agreed upon, she let him inside her building. He promised not to look at names and photos, but in the end it was all for nothing. She had a package for a certain Lyanna Stark on her door and she slapped her own forehead. If only he would have stayed downstairs.

She got herself a new shirt and one for him as well. She showed him her living-room to dress, while she would head to her chambers. Before she could leave the room, Rhaegar took off his shirt, imagining her to have left already.

She couldn’t bring herself to leave.

“Like what you see?” He teased her when he turned and found her eyes staring back at his. Pure black. All grey was gone; the lust they were missing was finally found.

“I do, actually.” She did not know where she took the courage for it, but she went for him and she was sitting on his lap before she knew it. He just fell on her couch, his hand caressing her back, his lips kissing her neck, his lap rising to meet her heat. They hadn’t even kissed yet but their bodies were already acquainted.

When her lips met his, it was the meeting of long lost lovers across time and space. She tasted like blueberries and spiced wine and he tasted like the whiskey she liked the most.

“We weren’t supposed to be here now,” she mumbled between kisses.

“Yet here we are.” He stopped the kiss to look into her eyes.

“Yet here we are.” She bit her lip and she pecked his skin again.

She got up from his lap, rearranging her dress and her morals.

“I guess this is goodbye?” he asked her sadly.

“How about ‘so long’? Tomorrow is Christmas, one just never knows,” she told him.

“Well, all I want for Christmas is you,” he japed and she laughed.

“Then have yourself a merry little Christmas and a Silent Night,” she added and both just exploded in laughter.

“We look like two five-year-olds,” Rhaegar said.

“Gods, I hope not. Do five-year-old children make out these days? In my time, all I did was piss off my brothers and ride my pony.” She smiled.

“You had a pony?” He found it endearing.

“Don’t judge me, I was a small child.” She pouted.

“As if you are all this big now,” he joked and she rolled her eyes.

“I’ll have you know I’m the tallest girl in my family,” she said proudly.

“Well, I hope height is not important in the Stark household,” Rhaegar said and she poked his chest again.

“I know beauty is, look at those eyes,” he said as he touched her chin, “these lips and teasing tongue.” He kissed her once again.

“I thought we agreed to leave it to chance,” she asked him, really hoping he would stop this non-sense and just stay the night.

“A little goodbye kiss never hurt nobody.” He pecked her lips again.

“Goodbye, Lyanna,” he said, heading out for her door. “Oh, Rhaegar,” he added.

“Excuse me?”

“My name is Rhaegar Targaryen,” he explained and she reached him near her door and gave him the kiss of her life.

“I hope the spirit of Christmas leads us to stumble upon each other again, then.” She winked.

“I do too, my little wolf,” he said and closed the door, leaving her presence but not her mind.

It had been years since Lyanna had yearned for Christmas this badly. What she forgot to tell him was that her brother’s good brother was his best friend, which she only realized when he told her his name. Which could only mean one thing, the spirit of Christmas was giving her this gift, they would meet tomorrow.

Well, she went back to her room, anxious to choose the perfect outfit, and Lyanna wasn’t even into fashion.

* * *

Wouldn’t you know, the spirit of Christmas did help and on Christmas Day, her brother Ned brought his fiancé with him, and along came her brother and his best friend.

The girl was beautiful, Ned was so lucky. She was shapely and tall, long dark hair, and laughing purple eyes, a smile that wrapped up her brother around her little finger, Lyanna could tell.

However, it was not the girl that called for her attention, nor her handsome brother, no. It was the man that followed Arthur, Ned’s good brother. The man was Rhaegar.

Lyanna smiled knowingly and he did too. She wanted to ask if this was all serendipity or he had chosen to come, knowing her surname. If she was being honest to herself, it wouldn’t have made a difference. She still liked his voice and his hands, she wanted to talk with him and to find with him what she had never found anywhere else.

“Hi, Lyanna. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Ashara smiled and hugged her. “This is Artie, my brother, and this is Rhaegar, his best friend.” She pointed out the men. “They were both stray this Christmas and I just didn’t have the soul to leave them to take out and misery.” She chuckled and Lyanna nodded.

“Don’t worry, it’s a pleasure to shelter you strays.” The Northern girl smiled. “Nan will take your coats, care to join me?” She pointed to the living room, they were not at her cozy little apartment, they were at her parent’s house in the city.

“Ash.” Ned finally saw his fiancé arrived, taking her hand and kissing her sweetly. Lyanna loved to see her shy brother coming out of his shell, so happy and satisfied.

“Who do we have here?” Brandon came out of the kitchen — Cat was responsible for dinner and he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to pester her around the kitchen so he could say he made the food a bit later.

“Your favorite good sister.” Ashara winked.

“Your only good sister.” Lyanna pointed out — her eyes still hadn’t left Rhaegar’s.

“Well, there is still time, Lya. We will support you no matter what.” Brandon joked and she rolled her eyes.

“If I go for the girls, I’ll let you know,” she said, “but I already have my eyes set on someone else right now.” She murmured this last part, which only Ashara and Rhaegar heard.

“Come on inside, Mom wants to see you.” Ned took Ashara inside with him, while Arthur and Brandon talked about swords and antiques.

 

“So, serendipity or just a clever fellow?” She couldn’t help but ask him. He grinned.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Rhaegar said.

“Now you’re just being mean, you’re in advantage here, you know more about me than I know about you.” Lyanna wanted to know more about this half stranger.

“Rhaegar Targaryen, 25, I just divorced my wife of two years, Elia Martell. I work at my family’s company, I’m CFO, and I have a brother and a sister. My mom is an amazing cook and my father…” He took a break to let out a breath. “My father has been institutionalized, he is schizophrenic.” Rhaegar then ended his monologue.

“Lyanna Stark, 21, just dumped my boyfriend of a year because I found out he was about to propose and I knew I would not accept him, I didn’t love him. I’ve just graduated from KLU, and I’m working on my masters of Essosi and Dornish literature. My mother is the sweetest human I know, she loves to take care of her roses at our gardens and my father has his own company, Stark Co., maybe you heard of it,” she said with a smile, she knew he knew of it, Stark Co. was the second most powerful company in Westeros. From sustainable energy and clothes manufacturing to the production of ships, airplanes, and cars.

“I have, actually,” he said. “When I heard your name last night, it rang a bell. I just had never seen you at any galas or events so I just assumed it was a different Stark family you belonged to.”

“Haven’t you heard of the rebel child? I refused to work on the business and decided to become a writer, the spotlight was never my thing.” She shrugged.

“Well, then that’s where you’ve been all my life,” he japed, she chuckled.

“Are we having fun here?” Benjen appeared and Lyanna flushed.

“Ben, this is Rhaegar. He’s best friends with Arthur.” Lyanna presented him.

“Hi, nice to meet you. Your friend is the best trainer I know. I had a summer course with him, I’m thinking about joining the army,” he said with the purest smile, Lyanna adored her brother.

“No, you are not. I’ll tie you to your bedroom floor, you’re not going anywhere.” Lyanna held her brother and Rhaegar eyed them, admiring the connection he could see there. Benjen just laughed.

“Lya, I’m not dying, I’ll just spend a year with them. If I like it, I’ll continue, if not, you’ll have me around to piss you off soon enough.”

“Well, I can only speak for Arthur, and I think he is the best in the business. If you trained with him, you are fit enough to guard a king,” Rhaegar said and Ben’s smile lit up.

“Now you’re just trying to be his favorite,” Lyanna whispered. She could see Rhaegar’s crooked smile.

“Thanks, man.” Benjen shook his hand and went back to the living room.

“I really didn’t know you would be here,” he said and she eyed him intensely, looking for any indication of a lie.

“I believe you.” For some reason, she really did.

“I guess you’re staying, then.” She put her hands on her waist.

“For as long as you’ll have me.” He offered her his arm.

“If you do it well, it might be for a while,” she said, taking it, heading to the living room as well.

* * *

A while it was: days, weeks, months, until he showed her his mother’s ring before she could even find it in his pocket or safe. This time, Lyanna said yes. A thousand ‘yes’s, between kisses and moans, she became his fiancé. Instead of being traditional and following the rules, they eloped to Pentos, becoming man and wife. This time there was no divorce, no holding back, and no fear of the future.

This time it lacked no passion, no lust. If anything, their families tried to avoid sleeping near the couple, and not long after it, they had Jon. Not all that long after, Visenya, and just a little later, Rhaenys.

Maybe it was the Christmas spirit, maybe it was serendipity, maybe it was just a meeting promised years back. All of this because of a spilled cup of coffee and a pair of beautiful grey eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo?  
> Did you guys like it?  
> A little smut but not actual smut for you guys, I'll have more smut on the coming days, you guys wait :D  
> How are you liking our Christmas AU Week? <3  
> I can't wait to hear your thoughts on it, your opinion matter a lot.  
> Comments and kudos feed the muse, guys. <3


End file.
